Fairy Tail: The Family Arc
by Lioness Of the fire
Summary: Lucy comes back from a job with more than she bargain for, along with this there a strange island they all need to get to soon. People have once aging ask for Fairy Tail help, they also have to deal with a jealous Dragon slayer and a orphan boy attached to Lucy. Rating change for Violence , Fighting
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Fairy tail at all only the plot and any Oc's that appears through the story.

Warning this story shall contain vary use of butt kicking, random shouting, overzealous dragon slayers and a piss off Spirit mage so enjoy.

Enjoy read and review I love all reviews

"Talking" _Thoughts _*change of view*

* * *

Chapter 1: Warp the Dome

A tiny village lay dormant no one was walking the streets has the night claimed it's time once aging. The quite village was not one heard of by other continents and island that it was close to instead was swallowed up a magical dome barrier that surrounded it and held the tiny village captive by one who called themselves The Family.

"Elder we need to send out word to the outside we need help we can't live this way no longer" a young man yelled out to a old man who looked like he held himself together for years with wrinkles that's showed how long he's been with time.

The Old elder stood up with brittle bones aching but when he looked up to the other villager who crowed themselves in the small hut while hiding out from any ears that may tell of their congregation. "Beteo come here" the elder voice called out from the mass of bodies a tall man of 7 feet stood up from the back he carried with him a giant axe.

"Yes elder Yu what do you need of me today" the man spoke with a deep gruff voice while kneeing down to the elder man waiting for an explanation. " It time we finally took a chance with our own destiny , you are the only one could find the old witch that lives in the woods find her and ask for how to go through the barrier" the old man settled himself down on the chair.

The one called Betao stood back and went back towards the door "I will do that Elder I promise to bring back what we need and continue on to get help" With that being said the man went out the door when no one dared go.

"May the Gods watch over you Betao" the elder bowed his down with a silent prayer to the man has he went on his journey.

* * *

Else where

"Open the gate to the Bull, TAURUS," a girl's voice called out with it a shining light and a Huge Bull came out "Mooooo Lucy-San you look great has always Moo." He the bull named Taurus was called out by the girl next to him and looking at her with a Doe eyed gaze. Lucy couldn't help back smile back at his playful nature then looked back at the task at hand. "Not now Taurus we got a fight to win" She spoke with confidence has she took out her whip and gave it a good shake and stood by her sprit.

She was one to fight along her spirit not behind them like the other celestial spirit mages she heard and come by before. "Beside you know I am taken Taurus now be careful of his bite."

Today she decided to forgo her usual skirt and shirt combo for a Kimono like dress a deep front cut in the front and two tails flowed back were the tie for the bow was .The kimono was a dark blue and with her whip and sprit keys near her on the satchel bag on her hip.

She had come to this moment two days ago when she was at the guild just sitting around wait for anything to happen when she notice the Job Board with an interesting request.

**Need Help from Celestial Sprit Mage Urgent **

**Beast needs to be killed in Kofer fishing & shipping village **

**Reward Key and 20,000 jewels **

**Please come **

Now she was here fighting this beast alone with only her spirits and wits about her, she had to be careful when she took the job because of how everyone saw her.

'_I know they still think of me has weak, even if they deny it I can tell by their eyes' _She thought.

Lucy stood up straighter and called out to Taurus "Ready when I give the word aim for the head I get the feet" Lucy knew that the Beast weakness was its weight so if they can knock it off it balance and on the ground very easily. She could then place the charm the Village Mayor had given her that would transform the beast back to the book that it came from. She carried both the charm and book with her in her bag.

"Moo yes Lucy–San I understand" Taurus stood by has Lucy waited till she had the Beast in her sight , then the moment happen she waited for the creature was right next to a tall tree perfect for it be pushed against. "Now aim for Head, go Taurus "Lucy order was heard and the spirit shot out to the creature throwing the giant axe he held at the head smashing the creature. The deafening cry it gave out gave way to Lucy wrapping the Whip at it feet letting the spirit and mage duo to successfully bring it down on the ground and up against the tree.

She quickly made a grab for the charm that was need and slapped it up on the best chest and a result was almost immediately the magic circle form around the beast. Lucy closed Taurus gate and took out the book which allowed the charm to pull back and the beast to be sealed into the book once aging.

~ Whiissssp~ then silence was all heard.

Lucy smiled and was left in the quite forest the book felt warm to the touch than became cool has the little whips of smoke went away. "Yahoooo I did it ha that show them, now to get my reward and head home." She made a dash to the path she made while looking through the forest in the first place and continue on her way to the village and to give the mayor the book.

Milo Village

"Hmm do you think the young girl manage to do what we asked mayor Yome" an old wrinkle bound women asked a older gentleman who looked about 40 dress in a worn tailor suit. "Now now Lady Clair I have full confidence in what the young lady can do for us." Just in time Lucy made it out and into the clearing where the village opened up to "The mage is back, she's back" excited children voices broke out and villagers took notice of Lucy entering the village and crowded around her looking in awe has she held the book firmly in her hand.

Lucy walked up the small town house where Mayor Yome and the Lady sat and presented the book to them with a smile on her face. "I give one beast book, I hope your pleased to see that the only damage done was too one tree I hope that not too bad" she gave a slightly uneasy smile at her last sentence. The mayor stood up has he went up and took the book with shaking hands and a big smile "Ah my dear I am so grateful, we don't know what would happen if you didn't come in time" he turned and gave the book to the old Lady that sat down beside him look at in concentration. "Hmm Girl seems like you did ok , come with me then" The old wrinkly lady stood up and went down the stairs without waiting to see Lucy heard what she said.

"Umm It was my pleasure Mayor Yome to do this I be sure to pay for the damage for the tree" she then quickly turned around and followed the Old women where she was going she had no idea.

* * *

Else Where

Back in the Island the man named Beteo had reached his destination a small wooded hut with herbs, bones hanging down on the side of the windows. He reach the front door and knock steadily against the old wood, he was rewarded by the door opening of the door. He got chills from the air that seem to appear with it "Whaaat caaan I do for you Beteo" the unusual drawling if her A's let Bateo know it was old women Lee who had answered the door. " The elder has finally made the decision to ask of you if there a way to go past" he was interrupted by the old women shushing him quickly "Shush youngling come inside there aaare eaaars everywhere." He was pulled quickly inside the small hut inside there was a small stove, fire place in the middle and a bed. Looking around there was ingredients, pots, jars filled with strange things and colors.

The old women sat herself near a seat by the fireplace where is was warmer he sat down by a open seat she pulled next her. "So the elder finaaally decides to aaask what I caaan do hmm it's aabout time we don't haaave much time left" she leaned back in her chiar has she looked at him for a reaction. "Yes lady lee that will be the case now, elder ask if there any possible way to send out word for help".

The tall man became quite while he watched the old women looking for any possible reaction from her. She then finally spoke and look at Beteo with a glint in her eye has she did "aaaaah yes it is time but I warn you the only maaaagic I have left can only aaaallow for aaaa smaaall person to go through the baaarrier you see" the old lady lee said these words Beteo became grim the village held mostly men, mothers and very few children. "There is aaaa other quaalificaation to what I left to give" lady lee took out a small pipe and smoke a small puff, "they must haave some maaagic in them aaand be aaa child of blond haaaair."

Beteo looked shock at the old women he knew that no mother in the village would surely give up any of the children they have left to go on such a quest and blond hair such a rare color for anyone to have too. Lady Lee smirk has she saw the conflict of emotions that he went though and decide to put him out of his misery "Beteo haave you aaand the villaaagers aalreaaady forgotten about THAAAT child" she continue to puff out smoke it seem to change the mood in the room quickly.

Beteo quickly jumped up to his feet Yelling at the old women having no respect for her at the moment "Aye YOU CRAZY OLD WOMEN" he gasp out " If that child even steps a foot outside his home, just the sight of him scares the villagers" he stomped his feet to get the old lady attention once he had her eyes back at eye level he continue his speech "You know the law the elder made , he could only live if he does not leave the place of his home" , almost has soon has he stop to take a breath and compose himself the lady Lee speak. "Boy you don't know whaaat the child is truly caapaable of, whaat haaappen to his family waaas aaa aactident nonthing more." The old lady gave a puff once more before turning to a shelf on the wall near her.

Beteo Looked towards where she was looking at it was filled to the brim with books, papers and nick knacks of all sorts that he didn't know what they could be of any possible use to the task he was at hand. "Now You tell the silly elder if he waaants my help , the only chaaance they haaaave is the boy bring here and I will send him paaast the baaarrier and onwaaards" she gave one last puff before she gave a look and in a span of a second Beteo found himself shocked standing at the village making what seem like a whole nights journey insignificant.

"Heyyoo Beteo your back now ,it seem just last night you left careful now the elder wanted to see you soon has you came back" Beteo look towards the villager it was the friendly fellow woodsman. He turned and stood up straight saw where the women had placed him .The old broken home he appeared next to was home to a once happy family till the tragedy happen What was left of held a dark secret not one person could understand or fathom what happen that night.

*Flash*

A child inside a cold desolate room could see the big woodsman Beteo appear and look towards his home. To him it was no more of a statuary away from the glareing stares and whispers of the village people gave to him. He look towards the window which gave the only light in the room a bright blue iris showing out and a twist of blond hair falling down.

*Flash*

Beteo could feel the air becoming cold with the passing moment he took a deep breath and turn back to the other man "Liki where is the elder tonight I have word from lady Lee" he deep voice once back aging. "Ooh hey be at the village cooks center no doubt trying to get the best of it there ohahahoo" the other man gave a laugh with his own comment. "Aye no doubt you be right come my friend I have news to tell" he gave the man a good pat on his back and they both walked towards the cook center.

* * *

Village Cook Center

The small village didn't have much to give so it was to a understanding that food was to eaten together like a family so that no mouth went starving. At the head at the table there was a huddle mass of people talking to the Elder Yu who sat by his daughter and the village cook who no doubt was talking about some outlandish story that he was known for. Both men entered the warm small building but mange to accommodate the village just fine.

Beteo looked around and saw the elder just fine at the usual head of the table, the elder in turn saw Beteo just fine and pointed to the cook to pull up a chair for him. He sat himself down in the chair the cook setting a bowl of soup and small piece of bread for him " Eat up young man , if you're going to be making a journey soon I hear" the Cook mustache twitched has he gave a hearty laugh and a big pat on the back. "That why I am here to talk about, it seems I won't be the making to the journey old lady Lee has asked that only one such person can be used" Beteo looked around at the faces of the people everyone was stone faced probably asking themselves the same question that Beteo asked the women.

"Lady Lee said the only person that can make the journey is a child of Blond hair" Beteo waited for the elder or other villager reactions. The reactions quickly came various but held the same deep impact of knowing exactly whom the old women had wanted to send out. Mothers held whatever child was near husbands shushed there crying fearful wives. It was shear madness till one sound went above them

BAM

The sound of Elder Yu head staff head hit the table bouncing food bowls on table a few feet and some spilling their contents. Shocked villager stared in confusion at the elder he never raised his voice before the calm that surrounded the room was deafening till he spoke up ."The child is the one she wishes to use then so be it, BETEO" his booming voice let people know he was serious about the decision. The man in question stood up preparing for what the elder would surely ask of him to do next. "Go onwards to the home and bring the child to Lee just has she asked and then burn down that home" the elder still sitting gave his order and the air seems to have been saturated in a gloom light. "Yes elder I do of what you ask but" Beteo paused himself before seeing to the deep concern wavering the other around him and continue "Why do to ask of me to burn down the home afterward."

The elder opened his eyes to look the younger man in the eye "Because young man if the boy returns then it will only be with help after that he will be banish from the village hence fourth" with that the elders staff once aging hit the table like a mantle from a judge.

* * *

**Back in Country of Fiore The Kofer Village**

Lucy was sitting patiently while the old women gather the things around in her home she had asked Lucy to wait while she found the key that was a part of the reward for helping the village.

Crash .. Creak … Bam It also seemed to be a bit of a hassle to find the said object at hand the old women name Clair was the local medicine women for the small fishing and shipping village. There were more noises of creaks and some shouts from the older women Lucy was concerned weather or not she should help the older women. "Oh Here we go now I found it here" Lucy was startled when the old women shoved a Silver key into her hand roughly.

Lucy gasp in sight of it her eyes glisten with happy tears "Ohh thank you Lady Clair you don't know how much this mean to me" She grasp the key in her hand looking at the older women with a admiration for given her this brand new key. The old women just waved her off "No dear there no need to thank me for it, just a key no one can use here the other don't use much magic other than to power the little things around here." The Lady Clair smiled at the spirit mage happily putting the key on her pouch along with her other keys. "Aye child before you leave there be something i have to tell ye about that key" she pull out herself a chair and settled in her eyes going to a different place.

"It came from the sea just a few months ago we see these things once and awhile stuff from shipwrecks or object through carelessly from over board." She went on while Lucy pulled out the seat she had before and listen intently on the story. "That sea brings in both good and bad omens Lucy dear that day it brought us both the Book that the creature you fought today and the key you hold now" the women eyes become unfazed like the memory had past. "That's why we asked specifically for a spirit mage to fight the creature once I saw the key I knew the perfect person for the job would be a Celestial spirit mage like yourself" lady Clair eyes looked into Lucy and with a smile grab her hands " Aye girl I know am just some old coot but I thank ye from the bottom of my heart".

Lucy was then developed in a deep hug from the old women blushing very much, this is how she wanted people to see her has a real mage of Fairy Tail.

* * *

Oh there you go dears i do hope you enjoy I am already started the second chapter so be wait for it my dears and Also i do hope it the last time i hear of Lady lee her a are horiable on the ears and spell check haha

So there its and some lil goodies here for you

**Preview**

"NATSU Put him down Now"

"But Lucy he hurt you ,how can you let him just go like that"

"I Don't care Natsu put him down now you here"

**Preview 2**

"Now My name is Lucy what your name Little one" A warm gentle hands was held out to him this lady was so kind, is that how a mother suppose to be. He never knew a mother Love or hold maybe once he went back , he could stay with this Lady with the gentle warm hands.

HOPE YOU STAY TUNE MY DOVES `~ Lioness of the fire out


	2. Chapter 2 couple trouble

Do not own Fairy tail at all only the plot and any Oc's that appears through the story.

Warning this story shall contain vary use of butt kicking, random shouting, overzealous dragon slayers and a piss off Sprit mage so enjoy. Oh there be many a flashbacks sorry but feel free to find that they are very easy to read.

** There is a very violent well more than I have done , but if you don't enjoy children being hurt or blood like scene then skip till you see these symbols~~ there the start and ended. Though he does deal with a big part of the plot and answers some questions.

Enjoy read and review I love all reviews

"Talking" _Thoughts _*change of view*

* * *

In The Country of Fiore

It is a Neutral country with 17 million citizens it is a world of magic

Magic is bought and sold like food and is a important part of daily life

There are people that use magic as a means of work, people call them mages

Those mages belong to different guilds, and fulfill request to earn money

There are a lot of those guilds within the country

In a Certain city there's a certain guild

They were... No they will continue to make and be born from their own legends

And it's name …. Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter 2 Couple trouble

Lucy was walking down the roads which lead back to a town where she could catch a train back to a direct line to Mongolia city itself when a very curious feeling over came her. Looking around she saw only the trees and small stream lay beside her telling herself it couldn't be possible anything to worry about and just ignore the feeling.

~Whish whish ~ leaves flew about has Lucy went on walking then the day suddenly change the air suddenly gave off a heavy feeling. Lucy looked around searching for what could possibly be held for the sudden change till she saw it. Lucy ran towards a small clearing a magical circle was appearing right of her vision, it was not a large one by any means and glowing a deep red with black lines. She made a grab for her key incase whatever was summoned meant harm to people she would be the first one to see.

* * *

Deep woods Lady Lee home

A Lady Lee was sitting outside a circle glowing red and black within the circle a small quivering form was huddled in the middle. It was a small child who from the stand point you could only tell it was a very young boy about 6 or so. Lady Lee ignore the boy tears has she made a final pass over the circle waving incents and chanting.

"Leeome Kee chee bring thee over lemmo kee chee" her speech making the process unnerving to the small child. It seem like a few hours ago when the boy was brought by the woodsman Beteo she was told the boy knew was going on and began the spell soon has he came in. She told the woodsman to leave and said to tell the elder that a message would arrive when she was done.

*Flash*

"I am so scared, why was I chosen to do this" the small boy cried while the spell began the final process there was small bits of prickling and tingles. A blond fringe fell down covering his face more than to give himself an impression of a cocoon a boundary of sorts.

*Flash*

~~Violence will occur now~

The village held a secret and it was this small boy who made them all so fearful of him that night is what they called the night of screams. He the boy had no name since the day he was born into a family of people who weren't suited at all for each other. The mother he had never held or told him she loved him instead casting him off has if he was not her own blood. The father was no better leaving his wife and child off to their own to live inside a bottle coming home only to eat a meal or release his anger with the fights the couple had. The child was not even heard of or seen till the time when the mother had actually needed to get him new clothes.

"Nea is that your boy you have there" a grocer lady ask the mother of the boy, she cast a distain look at the boy then turn to the women and answered "Ah yes he is mine but sadly he is so dumb like his father he is, the boy can't even talk or none thing I try but no appreciation for his dear mother" giving a little wave she left dragging the poor thing with her. The grocer lady was a bit shocked at the at the action but nodded off the actident.

Later that evening the husband came home the cycle began once more.

The wife whose name was Nea was a young woman about 20 in this time having a child at an early age with the man she had to wed. His name was Milkal a tall strong fellow but had a hot temper and a spot for drinking. He was forced to wed Nea only because events led to having them to be wed. At a young age they fell in a foolish young love they then discovered she was with child the boy. So they had to be wed. But that young love was fickle and they began to yell shout and pull away acting like they never loved each other or the boy.

Now to the night in question it was all to begin with Milkal and the poor boy was left to watch in a closet were he usually sat so that he didn't have to see the fight which sometime escalated to more than words.

"WOMEN WERES MY FOOD AND BOOZE YOU HEAR ME" Milkal shouts could be heard even outside where people cringe knowing what would possible happen next. "Your food is on the damn stove where is always is and I don't bleeding care about your booze" Nea didn't care for the man or his nonsense anymore picking up the pan near where she washing and threw straight at the man head. The pan gave a sickening crack has blood began to pour out if the wound. Nea only smirked at him bending down and holding his head between his hand cursing her name "aye that teach ya you lousy excuse for a man you are AHahahah".

The boy huddle closer to the back of the closet far has he can but no matter what he did the screams and taunts grew louder with each passing. Finally he went to take a peak to see how father was doing and it was a moment that changed his life. "Women you test me for the last time you hear me time I do what I always dreamed of."He approached Nea with a crazed look in his eye has he took out his prized possession out of the boot he had on. The glistening of the hunters knife shown in the light "Are you mad Milkal put that damn thing away, ya want me to hit with you with another pan that it aye."

Nea made a grab for yet one more pan, but she was too late Milkal was on her in a second he rose his hand in the air and into her deep flesh above her rib cage missing her heart though. Nea eyes widen with a cold shock she stared at the man, yet he didn't know she had a once more on him she pulled out her own knife stabbing him in the eye.

The boy tears were falling like rain these two people who by the life were suppose to be happy and loving to him were far too gone but they went to the evil reaches themselves. He pushed himself out and ran out the closet hoping to escape the tragedy that was taking place before he made a reach to door he foot was caught by Milkal his other hand gripping is eye.

The blood was pouring out like waterfall from in-between the fingers, but that one crazed look in the other eye made his bones freeze on sight he had to run quickly or surely he be next. Looking around he saw the mother the one person in the universe who was suppose to care for him looking at him with the same hate filled expression.

"Milkal you know if it weren't for this brat then we be happy if it weren't for that stupid mute filth" she barely spoke with the blood binging pump out her body from the knife wound. The boys eyes widen at her exclamation surely no they wouldn't do that, why oh why should he be cursed with this life what have he done to deserved this.

The Tight grip that Milkal had tight has he was then hung upside down becoming nauseas with no food in his belly and fear flowing through him. Milkal then took his hand and with both hand swung the boy to the table with a loud bang the pain now exploded trough his tiny body. He wished not to be here at all his body was whittle with pain opening his eyes and met with horror Milkal and Nea standing with a knife and flaming wood from the stove in hand.

Milkal made sure he held still while Nea poured him with oil from a lamp broken from the fight and let the flame down on his skin hearing the skin sizzle. They laughed both of them like it was the most pleasurable thing in the world; he made a noise that day finally he screamed a raspy sort of way but a scream none the less. "Ha-ha try screaming boy no one cares what goes on here so scream while you can miserable filth" Milkal took his time marking the boy along his neck and arms, the pain the pain make it go away.

His wish came true when a sudden pain coursing went through him unknowing releasing a powerful magic circle around him. The light was blinding to both people "YOU DEVIL CHILD WHAT IS THIS" the screams could be heard of all three people has Nea look at her hands they became shriveled and gray she look up and saw the boy floating in the air a few feet.

Milkal who was holding the boy was on the floor with blood pouring out the various wounds he now held Nea was feeling pain now coursing through her body. Then memories flowed in her mind flashes here and there of when she had her gentlemen over doing things to them for money and pleasure. Or when she beat him when he left the closet to try and run away from the home. Nea felt only pain, sorrow the shear anguish looking up at the boy he was glowing with a dark blue light with strange ribbons, lines and circle around him.

With a final cry he let out a stream of Magic so powerful it rip everything around the house apart he fell to the ground just before the door were broken down. When the villager entered they were beyond horrified to see the bodies of the two people there bodies look like they had been used has pin cushion blood swelled around the bodies. "GOOD Heaven what demon caused such horrors" A single man entered the room to look.

More people came and saw the horror the night gave, once they moved the bodies to the cemetery they discover a frightful thing. An assumption was made when they found the boy he was passed out was pain, exhaustion and spent use and the very knife the villagers thought he used to murder his family next to him.

~~~~ *OK those who didn't want to read the slightly violent part can read now~~

The villagers left the house quickly that night, didn't clean the stained floor or leave him food they say that daemons lived on the house and left it to rot. He woke up the next day with those same stained floor taking his sore bones and limbs still stinging went to the mirror in the bathroom looking at himself his Light blue left eye and dark blue right eye staring at him. The birthmark that he was born with was right under his right eye looking like an S on its side upside down with a line trough one part and was it was glowing a deep blue.

* * *

Back With Lucy 

She stared intently the magic circle it was finally letting something through a single shiver went down her spine when she saw the small huddle form of a boy. She was jaw shocked how such a young child could make a magic circle with such results the whole weather changed for goodness sake. Without any doubt this kid must have some powerful magic or could it be that some sent him it was always possibility. Lucy went closer has the Boy begun to move about standing up but he must have been weak from the drain of magical energy he just collapsed right away.

She was worried about the poor child so tossing away her prior concern she ran over to where he sat and called out to him. " Hey you there little boy are you ok" Lucy was right up to where he was laying when the boy took interest and heard her running towards him. Sparking interest in him he lifted up his head to look at the sound and both gave a startled gasp there was like a spark was made between them a strong connection.

Lucy saw the very poor condition the boy was in the small scars on his arms, legs with a smaller one on his check and larger one on his neck. With it she saw the most of his unique futures a Bright sky blue left eye and a dark blue night right eye and a strange birthmark of sorts under his right eye. It made her curious because it looks distinctively like the symbol for Usra Major the spirit for the great bear.

Lucy went to the boy level and sitting down held out her hands to try and entice the boy to get near her "Now My name is Lucy what your name little one."The boy look at the warm gentle hands that were held out to him this lady was so kind is that how a mother is like. He never knew a mother Love or hold maybe once he went back, he could stay with this Lady with the gentle warm hands. Lucy waited a bit till the boys grab her hands it seem more of a connection.

A strange surging happen between them like before Lucy felt the sensation like strings were placed on her then she saw flashes enter her mind.

*Flash*

He was taken from his home that late afternoon; snow was falling for the winter is was always the same for the village. The sun gave no pleasure for them ever just rain, cold and snow he was following the big woodsman Beteo and they then enter were the other villagers were.

*Flash*

A old man was talking to the young boy saying how he must complete this task, if not then it would mean possible destruction for the people. "Boy you are the only one she ask for, we don't know why things are chosen but you must find people that are strong enough to help us" the boy stared plainly at the old man ignoring whispers from others around him.

*Flash*

Lucy Gasp heavily she could feel her body shaking her forehead was beginning to sweat has the boy touch her cheek has if he need her attention. Lucy looked at the boy curious expression did he even though he could do such thing like what happen to her just then?

"Well since I now know why you here why don't you tell me your name hmm sweetie" she gave her signature smile the boy tilted his head he had no answer to give the pretty girl. He instead turned and looked around nothing but the strange foliage and wind he turned back at Lucy and shook his head for the question being asked.

"Hmm what do you not speak or have a name" Lucy stared has the boy nodded his head has to say yes to the question. "What you mean you don't have a name, oooo you poor thing that won't do how could such argg" Lucy puffed her cheeks out has she calmly tried to access the situation she couldn't fathom what people wouldn't name their own child and in the conditions he was in now she had to think of else could be wrong with him.

She looked at the young child once aging coming to a conclusion when she saw his birth mark under his right eye snapping her fingers has the thought came to her "I Know the perfect name for you Kaito, eh how does that sound" Lucy was given her answer when the boy jumped up and tackled her into a hug, she could feel the boy small form shaking from the crying he was doing.

Lucy stood up with him very easily, he weighed hardly anything patting him gently she went back to the path to the station. Once she got back to magnolia she could get help from the master surely for this village.

* * *

Mongolia Fairy Tail Guild

The usual things happen in Fairy tail, though the presence of a certain blond busty mage was felt if not just a little. Cana the card mage was happily drinking the best of the brew from a huge barrel, Mirajane serving and talking to fellow friends and customers. Ezra was talking with the Master, along with Elfman who was boasting about being a true man and such, Macao and Wakaba yelling and laughing loudly talking about the old and new generation.

"AHHHH Gary fight me you ice freak" a certain Dragon slayer was getting antsy with the passing light of day no doubt because of his worry over his Girlfriend. "Like you could land a blow flame breath, just try ICE MAKE hammer" fellow guilds men shuffled away from the pair of young teens not wanting to get in the end of things. "Ah perfect timing, place your bets how long they last folks place them here" Cana voice boomed has she started the betting pool.

"Everyone SHUT UP" the guild became silent even the fight between Gary and Natsu became still; they turn to see whom yelled out the shout. A guild member name Mistal was the one to yell the warning a Sensor Mage she was helpful when making sure no one sneaked up on the guild. "Aye what wrong Mistal why you go and stop us hun" Natsu said flame alit itching for something to happen, "It… it Lucy" Natsu immediately stop his ears hearing her perfectly.

He jumped straight to were the girl sat "What about her , is she hurt tell me Mistal quickly" Natsu was shaking the poor dear so much swirls appeared in her eyes, she was only saved by a other girl mage who successfully sent a bright beam of light towards him separating the two. Natsu jumped right back on his feet dusting himself off "AYE Leai that hurt damn it what you do that for" a tall girl mage 19 years just tilted her black sunglasses to look him in the eyes. "Because Natsu if you would stop shaking the like out of her then she could answer you tch" lift the sunglasses back up she turn to the younger mage "Now Mistal concentrate on Lucy what is it that you sense" the younger girl who was 17 , nodded back to the older girl closed her bright reddish pink eyes.

"She is not only, it just that the other person with her is small like a child" She opened her eyes to look at Natsu, the whole guild was listening intently to the young girl "She is ok, but… whoever is with her has the strangest magic I sense."The master decided to intervene in the conversation "Hmm Mistal how is this presence like to you describe it me."

"hmm master it looks like this person , they somehow been connected to Lucy own aura in a way" the girl was slightly nervous has she spoke then gasped quickly yelling out "she's here , umm I mean there both here" the whole guild turned to the front door some jumping to their feet in case what met them was bad. Natsu though ran towards the door straight away not caring if others told him to stop.

He was met tough with a different view of thing when he smelled her sent in the air right away Jasmine with honey like her. Sniffing the air once more there was a other sent but he couldn't place it from , he then pushed opened the guild door to the surprised face of a Lucy Heartfilia. "Gasp Natsu don't scare me like that" Lucy was right there in front of him running towards her scooping her up in a rib crushing hug he always gave her.

While the moment was Happening Kaito looked at the scene before him looking at the strange boy picked up his new mama has Kaito like her to be. He was a bit startled to say at least at them when Natsu suddenly gave Lucy a kiss, _Humm who is this guy kissing mama_. He tugged at his shaggy blond hair after he had the thought was no sooner when Lucy demanded to be let down no doubt a bit embarrassed. "Natsu put me down you ape down down" Lucy smile and laugh despite what she said happy to see her boyfriend after a long time always.

"Aww Luce I just missed ya that's all, Mistal said she sense something wrong" Natsu demeanor change has he got serious looking at Kaito for the first time. He kneeled down onto his eye level giving the boy a good long stare "Hmmm I don't know what Mistal sense from this kid, hmm he got some weird color eyes though" Natsu reached out then and gave a playful flick to the boy nose "heehen well then you fit right in here eh kid."Kaito just held his nose were Natsu flicked the boy , the little boy just looked at him tilting his head in question.

"Natsu don't do that to him, come here Kaito I need to take you to the master kay come along" Lucy didn't have to ask twice before Kaito ran right back next to her hugging her leg like a life line. Natsu stare at the scene a bit unsure of what to think of it , if this kid was real dangerous or some threat like Mistal sensed then he have to keep a eye on them.

Lucy head into the door were member happily greeted her safe return, shouts of people asking who the small child was. But it was the mage Macao who didn't to poke some fun at the situation. "Hey hahah looks like Natsu and Lucy sure got Busy aha Gahh" his laughter what short lived though when Natsu gave him a big one across the face thankfully only taking the same table Mistal was sitting at. She was able though to sense the mage heading her way and jumped out her seat quickly. Others just sighed and nodded there head "Natsu watch your aim, stupid boy, you break the guild each week tsk" Leai was stand a ways back from the damage created but not scolding the younger boy too much.

"Aye you don't know what you talking about old man" Natsu has usually didn't head what was said to him, cracking his knuckles went turned to Lucy. "Hey what this about you seeing the master for hun Luce" he held his arm up and behind his head like he always dose. "Well it's about Kaito, his village needs help desperately and some other things I need to tell him" Lucy had a concern look on her face, laying her hand on Kaito head gently she made her way to the master.

He was sitting on his usually perch on the guild bar , giving Lucy a wave and smile "Aye Lucy how was your job ohoho and who's this you got along with you" the master jumped down from his perch and went up to the boy humming a view times while looking at him. Kaito though didn't understand was going on and was getting stressed from the happening going on. People began with their usual affairs with the fairy flair that went on Natsu, Gray fighting once aging, shouts with laughter going on.

It became shocking when Katio suddenly unleashed a wave of magic ripping through the guild, it tosses Lucy aside quickly and the Master Makarov blew away to the back of the bar. It ended quickly has it came though Kaito look around tears falling down his cheek he first reaction was it happen aging.

_It happen aging , did I hurt mama now the bad will happen _ his frantic thought made his scared he ran to were Lucy had falling before he reach her trough he was lifted up by his shirt. Wiggling because of what he thought would happen to him if he didn't escape.

"NATSU put him down Now" Lucy was not hurt badly having only just be pushed from when Kaito released his magic. Natsu had once aging perceived a threat happening and jump after the boy think he meant harm."But Lucy he hurt you, how can you let him just go like that" he tried to plead his case they little squirt had released a lot of magic in a short span of time.

"I don't care Natsu put him down now you here" Lucy continued yelling at the Dragon Slayer tapping her foot on the side, having already gotten up from the floor which she landed. "He can't control his magic whatever he can do is tied to his emotion. "But .. but" Natsu stuttering was ended when Kaito managed to land a swift kick to his face K.O right there.

"HAhaha Look at ya fire breath kid land one on you good" Gary laughing at his expense.

Master Makarov look up from behind his landing place, and at Lucy were she was trying to get Kaito to clam down. _Hmm this child definitely has lost magic in him but why and what awaits him _Master Makarov smiled beside the point "Ohhoh Looks like we Have a new member to the family" he gave his usual crazy dance calling for Mirajane for the stamp. Lucy was started at the master proclamation after making sure Kaito calmed down she spoke up "Master but I still need to speak to you about how he got here" she was shushed by the master hand "Oh don't worry bout that my dear ohoo let him get settled and we can have a talk later" Walking off the master let things run there course snagging a free drink went off to the second floor.

* * *

**Preview 1 **

Kaito didn't like how the other children laughing at him, they point on him and his eyes. What was wrong with them.

**Preview 2**

"Lucy you cant possible think this is safe"

"Of course it's not safe but if will help him then I'll do it"

* * *

Hope you enjoy it , i had fun writing it,

Also sorry if there are small mistakes , i don't have anyone to proofread for me so , just Microsoft and my self

Please tell me if there need to be more white space to read better for ya ok bye

Lioness of the fire ~


End file.
